


Peanut Butter Lovin

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't blame me this was not my idea, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Peanut Butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: There are ten jars of peanut butter and one naked angel. Well, what would you do?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HazelDomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/gifts), [GertieCraign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GertieCraign/gifts).



> Because I have made weird friends on AO3 and for some reason this was part of our conversation.  
> Of course this had to be my very first Destiel.  
> \ (•◡•) /

Dean, this is far too much -”

“Just a little more, I promise.”

“It’s in my ear.”

He licked at the shell of Cas’s ear, catching the sweet condiment on his tongue. Cas was unimpressed.

“Great, now I only have to clean my hair, face and, oh i don’t know, _the rest of my entire body_.”

“Who’s teaching you all this sass?” Dean laughed, sliding a hand over Cas’s chest to spread the sticky mess further. It had become gooey and slippery from the heat of the angel’s skin. It made him think of icecream in the sun, and afternoons lazing at the beach. It also made him think of warm nights in bed, and how he’d be tasting sugar on Cas’s lips for the rest of the week.

“Only one jar left,” he murmured, kneading the gooey mess into Cas’s shoulders. The tenth jar of peanut butter stood unopened next to it’s nine empty brothers.

“I think nine is enough,” Cas gritted out.

“Really?” Dean knelt down, and began to rub at the stickiness on Cas’s ankles and calves. “You can’t think of _anywhere_  I might have missed?” He looked up innocently, well aware of the clean and untouched region at the apex of Cas’s thighs. His cheek was right next to Cas’s un-peanut-buttered cock.

Cas remained silent.

“Well, I guess if there’s nothing more to do here...” He made a show of preparing to get up, but Cas put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up. “Did I miss a spot?”

Cas handed him the last jar wordlessly.

“What should I do with this?” he asked with wide eyes.

“Dean...”

He cracked open the lid and used his tongue to scoop out a mouthful. “Mmh, Cas! Tastes so good!” He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, letting Cas watch as he licked the remnants off his lips. “Nothing in the world tastes better than this!” he lied.

“Oh for the love of -”

Dean took another scoop with his tongue and held it there, staring up at Cas from underneath the angel’s hard cock.

“You know exactly where that’s supposed to go,” Cas reprimanded, then he grabbed at Dean’s hair, his ear, and guided him forward. Dean hummed happily. Cas was hard, and thick, but more importantly he was salty and sweet and delicious. He licked and licked until the tenth jar was empty and Cas was coming on his tongue.

The two flavours mixed perfectly, and _that_  was the best taste in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour.  
> It's a new PB.  
> (See what I did there?).


End file.
